Whatever You Can Imagine
by authorjazmyne
Summary: "Sharon/Andy fic where they tell each other about their sexual fantasies and try to make them come true"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is for the anon on Tumblr that requested a _Sharon/Andy fic where they tell each other about their sexual fantasies and try to make them come true_. Hope this is okay. All fantasies have been taken from lists I found online.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the _very_ inappropriate situations you will find throughout this story.

–

**Chapter 1**

Sharon Raydor's hands were firmly planted on the bed, her knees spread apart, and her back arched as she looked behind her. Her eyes were locked with Andy Flynn's, who had one hand in her thick hair and the other gripping her shoulder. She liked watching him as he fucked her like this. And she knew he liked watching the sparks of arousal as they moved through her body, making her eyes darken and her features contort with pleasure.

They were both so close to their breaking points. They had prolonged it as long as possible, slowly pleasing each other. It started with slow kisses and tender touches as they watched a movie; neither of them really paying much attention to the film. Sharon led them to the bedroom and they undressed each other as they fumbled, trying to make it to the bed without bumping into anything. The night had been full of lingering brushes of lips, trailing fingers against sensitive skin, and whispered words that made them both smile a little too warmly at one another for the relationship they're supposed to have.

Trying to put a label on what they had shared over the last seven years or so was difficult. They tried to keep it professional even once they realized the attraction between them was shared. But like Andy tended to be when he wanted something, he was persistent. Andy Flynn's presence in IA wasn't something that left people with their mouths open with shock. What did shock Sharon was finding out that there wasn't an investigation involving him even though she kept seeing him around. It wasn't until she started finding coffees on her desk and the ghost of his cologne in the air - the scents mixed together were heavenly - that she realized what was going on. As the cliché goes, one thing led to another and they ended up back at her condo all those years ago.

It was just sex. Sex was harmless when she wasn't his boss and he didn't report to her. There needn't be any emotion when it was just rushed sex, a quick fuck when they needed it. But it wasn't just sex. Sex could never really just be about the carnal desire when it happened as much as it was. When there were phone calls that weren't just about setting up times, visits to each other's office happened just because you heard the other got caught up in something dangerous, or the sex was getting slower and slower, turning into love making that was about learning and pleasing, there was no way emotions wouldn't get caught up in the mix. They both realized that around the same time Sharon found out she was taking over for Brenda - there couldn't have possibly been a worse time to realize how you truly felt about the person you technically were supposed to stop seeing.

Sharon was forced back to the present and away from the thoughts that kept popping up every now and then. The thrust of Andy behind her, the grip of his hands as they moved against her ass and hips, and the deep grunts made her body even weaker than she already was. A deep moan formed in her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back further, letting him push into her deeper. She wasn't going to last much longer, and by the feeling of nails digging into her skin, she knew he wasn't either.

"Fuck," she heard him curse under his breath as he started to rock into her harder.

A deep, loud moan filled the air, coming from Sharon as her hands gave out on her. He didn't falter with his rhythm, though. Andy smoothed his palms hands down her sweaty back, watching her as she threw her hair to the side and met his eyes again. There was something about the way she looked at him that made him feel like he would explode at that very second. He grunted as he picked up his rhythm again, feeling her wet walls sliding and clinging to his throbbing cock.

His balls tightened and he was only holding out to make sure she got all he could give her. Andy listened to her moans and commands, desperate plea after desperate plea. _Harder. Faster. Please. _Please was his favorite; it had always been his favorite thing to hear that honey-smooth voice moan. He did what she wanted; he always gave in to Sharon's needs. He reached under her body, caressing her skin, moving over the swell of her belly until his fingers landed on her alert clit.

"Oh yes!" Sharon cried as she pushed down against his fingers. He always knew just when she needed a little more, just when to push her over that edge. As his fingers rolled over her clit, she worked her hips faster, more erratically. She wanted so badly to climax. She was tensing everywhere, desperate for that release.

Andy felt the sweat dripping down his neck, trickling until it fell against Sharon. Their sweaty bodies were molding in every way they could. They were so in sync; their breaths were both ragged, their hips thrusting to meet, and the strangled noises they made were blending in the air, creating a sound of unmistakable pleasure.

Sharon's eyes found Andy's for the briefest second before a long, dragged out 'oh' moan filled his ears. Her walls clamped around him and her body trembled, quaking, her orgasm sweeping her away from him. Feeling the rush of warmth around him powered him on as he kept thrusting into her, seeking his own release. Sharon, quivering body and all, rolled her hips and helped him reach that peak. His balls tightened, almost painfully, and his face strained as the veins in his neck and arms bulged. With one last thrust he let out a roaring sound as he held Sharon to him and let go inside of her.

* * *

Sharon sighed into the pillow as Andy started running his fingers along her back. She often tried to pinpoint that one moment where she let him in so much that it was impossible to push him away. She always thought figuring that out would make it clear to her how to backtrack, take things back to where they were before. Honestly, Sharon wasn't exactly sure she wanted to go back. There were too many things she loved about their relationship, about the way he treated her, about him.

She knew the rules like the back of her hand. She knew there was always the chance that nothing would happen because of their relationship. They had a great working relationship and their personal lives stayed out of it. Sharon treated Andy the same way she treated the other members of her division, not letting him get away with the stupid things he often did just like she wouldn't let Provenza get away with them. There was nothing about their personal relationship that changed the type of officer she was, the type of leader or boss she was. Sharon knew she would have to fight for what she knew was right - her relationship with the man she admittedly didn't want to let go of - but she was almost certain it was a battle she would win.

Andy leaned over and pressed his lips against Sharon's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, his voice tired.

Sharon turned around her head around and looked at him, considering her words before she smiled lightly. "Nothing we need to worry about right now," she answered.

Andy knew what that meant, but he also knew to let it slide. "So the kid's coming back tomorrow?" Andy asked as his fingers danced over her spine and his lips brushed over her shoulder again.

Sharon nodded. "Tomorrow night," she answered. That was another problem. She had told Rusty about Andy as soon as the opportunity came up, not wanting to keep any secrets from him or make him feel uncomfortable in his own home. But Sharon rarely invited Andy to come spend time when Rusty was there. It wasn't because he and Rusty didn't have a great relationship, it was more about her not wanting things between Rusty and Andy to become too familiar in case things didn't work out. Sharon knew Andy didn't like the way they had to start literally scheduling the times they did things together, but he respected her need to pace things her own way.

"Hey, where do you keep disappearing to?"

Sharon shook her head and moved closer to him, wrapping a leg over him. "Nowhere important. I just want to enjoy the time we have together."

"Yeah," he said a little too eagerly, sliding his hand down until he could palm his hand against her ass and grab tightly.

Sharon moaned in the back of her throat and looked up at him. "That's not exactly what I had in mind," she said.

Andy chuckled. He knew he wouldn't be of much use in that department, and he also knew she was tired. Andy squeezed one last time before he sighed softly and pulled the sheet over them and then wrapped his arm around her. In the beginning they did none of this. There was no cuddling or lingering. They didn't share kisses or brushes of fingertips when the sex was done. All of this was new and different, but exactly what brought him back for more. The sex was always fantastic; but he was finding the need for intimacy becoming stronger as he aged. At some point young women who were just interested in a fling lost their appeal. By the time he realized what he really wanted was right there in front of him, he wasn't sure to be thrilled or terrified. But there was a side to Sharon he knew that not many were privileged enough to see, and for that, at least, he was thrilled.

"Now whose thoughts are becoming a distraction?" Sharon said in a lightly teasing tone, smirking at him.

"Thought you wanted the quiet," he commented, half-lying.

"Hm," Sharon hummed, not buying it. She knew when he was deep in thought; but just like Andy, she knew when not to pry. "Uhm," Sharon started, trying to sound casual and not like she had been considering what she was about to say all night.

Andy lifted his brow. "What is it?" he questioned. He knew that tone. Sharon would swear up and down her voice wasn't giving anything away, but he could always hear things in the slight shift of tone or the pronunciation of certain words.

"About tomorrow-"

"You don't want me to stay?" he said, not accusing at all.

"No. No, I do," she quickly assured him as she sat up slightly, propping up on her arm. "I need to do a few things tomorrow; look for a dress, some shoes, maybe a few other items. I know I said I would be available this weekend, so I don't want to-"

"I can leave earlier than I planned," he said, interrupting her.

"Oh." Sharon's lips pursed and she considered maybe it was a bad idea that she even thought about asking him to come along. "If that's what you want," she said, not even bothering with a smile as she laid her head against her arm and focused on the rise and fall of Andy's chest.

Andy grunted, sensing the change in her mood. Emotions, despite what people would assume, were something he usually understood. He knew what people needed, even if sometimes he didn't show it. He either acted too much or too little; yelling and screaming or acting like he didn't really care. With Sharon it was somehow a lot easier to find a place in the middle between the two.

"Tell me what you wanted," he tried.

"Nothing," she murmured as she used her fingertip to trace the scar on his chest. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against it before she closed her eyes. "Let's just go to sleep."

Andy really had tried to fall asleep, and he was sure Sharon had tried as well. Almost thirty minutes of silence had passed them by. The cool air in the room usually made it easier to fall asleep, contrasting nicely with the heat of their bodies. But they were both wide awake, not finding the sleep they were searching for. Andy trailed his hand up her back and heard Sharon sigh softly, pulling him closer to her body.

"What are you thinking about?" Andy wondered. Her mind was never at rest, especially at these times when she couldn't sleep.

Sharon didn't answer immediately, letting a few seconds more of silence sit between them before she licked her dry lips and spoke. "Earlier, when I brought up tomorrow, I hadn't meant that I wanted you to leave early." She waited a second for him to say something, but he only responded with one of those familiar grunts. Figures, she mentally groaned. "I was going to say if you wanted to, maybe you could come with me," she elaborated. "But it was a stupid idea. What man actually enjoys-"

"Watching women try on sexy clothes and heels? Nah, we don't like that." Even without looking down Andy knew he made her smile. "It might not be the way I usually want to spend the day, but I wouldn't mind." He looked down. "We both know how much I like to watch."

Sharon actually chuckled as she met his gaze. "Why do I have the feeling this conversation is no longer about shopping?"

Andy grinned, the hand on her hip starting to draw circles. "It could be about shopping."

"Or?" Sharon asked slowly, the hint of amusement not missed.

"Or..." he parroted.

"This is where you would tell me what else it could be about."

"Or, this _could _be where you trust your gut and go with what you're already thinking."

"Ha! I think I'm going to change the topic instead."

Andy feigned a disappointed look. "Same old captain, no fun at all."

"Excuse me?!" Sharon rolled them over so she was lying on top of him, and then she sat up and straddled him. "I _am _fun. A lot of fun," she said, puncturing her statement with jabs at his chest with her pointer finger. "You of all people should know that."

Andy laughed even as he tried to keep a straight face. "Really? Name one fun thing you've done lately," he dared.

It shouldn't have been as hard as it was for Sharon to think of something. Surely things they did together were considered fun, but nothing seemed notable enough. "Well..." Sharon let out a defeated sound.

"That's all you got, Capt? Well?" Sharon rolled her eyes and Andy grinned at her as he caressed her thighs with the back of his hands, making her sigh softly. "Looks like it's time for you to live a little, take a risk, do something you know you really shouldn't."

Sharon leaned down and brushed his lips. "That's your job," she whispered as she sucked his bottom lip into her warm mouth. "And I think you do it well enough for us both," she continued.

Andy grunted lowly. "I could teach you a thing or two," he said against her mouth.

Sharon pulled back from the kiss, raised eyebrow already in place. "Teach me?" Andy grinned as he nodded. "Teach me how to be," she licked her lips and lowered her voice to a purr, "bad?" Andy chuckled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Andy groaned to himself. Sharon was plenty bad already. Whether the woman wanted to admit it or not, she had an intriguing sexual taste that led them to doing things he would have never thought she would be interested in.

Sharon bent her head down and nibbled against his ear, making him grunt deep down in his throat. "Is that what you think about when you're alone at night; dirty fantasies of women being naughty for your pleasure?" she hissed against his ear.

There was the briefest sign of jealousy he detected, but there was the distinct signs that she was trying to work him up again. Andy knew that from the moment she attached her wet lips to his ear. Sharon knew what turned him on, and that was one thing that never failed. The images that came to mind at her words only threw fuel to the fire, like he was sure she wanted.

"Just you," he replied honestly, his hands sliding up her thighs.

Sharon smirked against him before her tongue slipped out to trace the shell of his ear, flickering against the lobe. "What kind of things?"

"Oh, you want to know?" Sharon nodded as her warm breath teased his wet skin. "And what do I get from telling you? It's only fair if you share as well."

Sharon sat up and gave him a serious look before a smirk formed on her lips. "What makes you think I have any fantasies that you would even find interesting? According to you, I'm not even fun."

"Prove me wrong. We both know how much you love doing that."

Sharon went back to lying beside him, her head propped up on her hand as she pulled the cover back up over her. "All right," she agreed.

"All right," he repeated. "And," Andy said as his hand slid against the naked curves of her body, "maybe, if you're lucky, we might just end up playing them out."

"If I'm lucky, huh? I doubt anything you come up with will be any better than what I work up on my own. Therefore, it will be _you_ that is lucky."

"We'll see about that," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her, counting the seconds that went by until he could find out all the things he secretly always wished she would share with him.

_To be continued... _

A/N: This can either go well or be really terrible; I'm hoping it's not the latter. Each chapter from here on will be based on a different fantasy they have; fantasies will be discovered through reading. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I didn't actually write it to Thursday, so I had a bit of an issue with getting it beta'd.

**Chapter 2**

Andy had walked around three boutiques with Sharon, watched her move through dress after dress, picking up a few to try on before ultimately deciding she didn't like most of them. With any other woman he probably would have been annoyed, ready to get going, but he was enjoying the little things she did as she looked at the dresses. She rubbed her lips together, holding the dress up so her eyes could scan it before bringing it in front of herself, imagining what it would look like on her. Sharon hummed to herself as she shopped, something that he was starting to enjoy for reasons unrelated to the ones that were usually connected to the hums she made in the back of her throat. And, Andy especially enjoyed when Sharon finally made her way to the back, going to the dressing rooms to try on the dresses.

"What about this one?" Sharon asked as she opened the dressing room door and looked at Andy.

"It looks like the last one," he answered honestly. It was another black dress, coming right to her knees like the last one she came out in.

Sharon sighed, leaning her head against the thick wood door. There was a time when shopping was more fun than this. Maybe she wasn't fully enjoying herself because she was only getting this dress to go to some dinner Chief Taylor was practically forcing her to go to hoping she would be helpful in his quest to get more funding for the city.

"Did you try on the one I picked?"

Sharon looked over her shoulder, easily spotting the red dress that seemed far too bright for the kind of dinner she was going to. "I don't think it'll work," she told him.

"Because it's not black?" Andy asked, his voice sounding closer than it had been before. Sharon whipped her head around and found him standing in front of her. "Come on, get back inside."

Sharon looked at him with questioning eyes. "You're not coming in here with me," she said sternly. While it wasn't against the rules, she had been shopping at this boutique for well over ten years and knew everyone that worked there. People liked to talk, and at work that didn't really bother her, but this was different.

Andy looked around them and then back at Sharon. "Come on, it's faster this way," he said in a persuasive tone. He put his hand on Sharon's hip and nodded his head towards the inside of the dressing room. "The faster we finish up in here, the sooner we can get something to eat," he said, spoken like a true man.

Sharon rolled her eyes as she stepped back and pulled him in, quickly closing the door, glad that it was at least one of the doors that went all the way to the floor. Sharon turned around and looked at Andy. "I don't think red is the best color for a business dinner," she told him as he turned her back around so she was facing away from him and looking into the mirror.

"You can pull it off," he said as he smiled at her, meeting her eyes in the mirror before he moved her hair off her back.

Sharon stayed silent as he slowly unzipped the dress she was wearing, carefully pulling the zipper down, his eyes following it. Andy's fingertips brushed against her spine, and he grinned at her in the mirror. He pulled the zipper all the way down and trailed his fingers up her back, going to her shoulders to slowly slide the dress off. His fingers were cool to the touch, making her shiver slightly as he moved down from her shoulders to her arms. The dress fell to the floor and Sharon watched as he looked at her in her the royal blue bra and panty set she had put on in the morning because she knew how much he liked how it looked on her.

Andy licked his lips and put his hand on Sharon's hips as he leaned down to her ear. "Do you know how hot you are?" he breathed.

"Hot," she repeated incredulously, watching his hands slowly creep up her belly.

Andy grunted, nodding before he brushed his lips against her earlobe. "And sexy," he continued, his voice a low murmur. He could feel Sharon's heart starting to beat faster, her chest rising quickly as his hands moved over her breasts, palming them through her bra. "And beautiful," he whispered before letting his tongue trace the shell of her ear.

Sharon bit her lip to stifle a moan. "Andy, we're in a dressing room," she said as a weak plea. Andy was more than aware of where they were.

He moved his mouth down the side of her neck, kissing lightly until his lips ghosted over her shoulder. Andy looked up into her eyes through the mirror, seeing that look that she always got when she was turned on and unable to hide it. He brought his hands behind her and unclasped her bra, hearing her gasp as she turned her head to look at him. But before she was given the chance to speak, he attached their lips in a searing kiss.

In the back of her mind, Sharon told herself to pull away and stop kissing Andy. But Andy let her bra fall to the floor and started rolling her nipples between his fingers as his tongue parted her lips, and Sharon couldn't stop him. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him harder. Andy's tongue pushed against her own, caressed the roof of her mouth, made her knees weak so she had to place her hands on the mirror to keep herself up. Sharon broke the kiss with a deep groan. She slowly opened her eyes and looked in Andy's blackened orbs.

"Turn around," Andy ordered in a whisper.

Sharon licked her lips as she turned around like she was told. As much as she loved the control - and she really, really loved it - she enjoyed not having having the upper hand sometimes. Sharon also knew how much Andy liked when she would follow his orders for a change. Having her be in control at work, then turning around and having him tell her what to do when they had sex, had been something they mutually found satisfying from time to time. Commands and dirty words, the perfect combination to have murmured in her ear. Not many would know that was what their by-the-rule Captain Raydor found most arousing - but it was.

"What are we doing?" Sharon asked as Andy bent down and picked up the dress to put it on the small bench.

Andy grinned at Sharon as he turned and looked at her, a hungry look in his eyes. "What do you think we're about to do?" Andy asked in a playful tone as he stood in front of her, his firm body against hers.

Sharon licked her lips, shivering as his warm breath touched her face and his hands caressed her hips. "I think-" Sharon started, interrupted as he pecked her lips softly.

"You think," he whispered against her mouth, brushing his lips over her bottom lip, slowly, making them tingle.

Sharon sighed as the rough material of Andy's shirt grazed her hard nipples. "I think," she repeated, "that you're thinking about doing something we really shouldn't."

Andy grinned against her mouth. "Aren't I supposed to be teaching you how to be- What did you say?"

Sharon gulped as she met his eyes briefly, feeling her throat go dry. The word, so simple, barely made it past the lump in her throat. "Bad," she finally breathed. Andy grunted at the sound of it; the mere thought of Sharon doing anything against the rules turning him on.

Andy lightly kissed over her jaw and nibbled his way to her ear, listening to the sound of her rushed breath. Her hands were gripping his hips tightly as she fought a battle to stay quiet. Sharon tilted her head to the side, letting his lips continue their journey. One of Andy's hands smoothed up her torso until he was palming her breast. He let his thumb make tight circles over the erect peak, feeling her instantly start squirming beneath his touch, her grip on his hips tightening once again. Andy's other hand stroked the sensitive skin below the waistband of the lace panties, teasing her more.

"This is what you've always wanted to do, isn't it?" Andy said in a whisper that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Huh?" was all Sharon could manage, her brain becoming fuzzy as Andy's hand crept into her panties.

"Knowing you can get caught," he said before he sucked her ear into his mouth and made her moan in her throat. "Knowing you have to rush," he continued as he pushed his finger against her clit.

Sharon sucked in a mouthful of air quickly. Her eyes fell shut and her body flooded with delicious heat, her heart pounding in her chest. Sharon felt unsteady as she spread her feet farther apart, knowing it was the wrong move to make when she was technically supposed to be stopping things from going any further. She depended on Andy's body against her own, letting his weight pin her against the wall as he continued to heightening her arousal. Andy's finger was against her clit, moving back and forth painfully slow, making her need more from him when she really shouldn't. His oral assault on her senses continued, kisses and light sucks being strategically placed on her neck and shoulder, harder in all the places he knew made her weak. She was getting wet, more aroused as he went on. There were so many things wrong about this, so many that it actually turned her on more.

"Andy," Sharon whispered, bringing her hands up to his face to make him look at her. Big mistake. Andy was looking at her like he was about to devour her, eat her alive. Sharon's heart sped up, her hips still following the slow movement of his finger over her clit. "We can't do this here."

"You want me to stop?" he asked, grinning because he already knew what she wanted was for him to give her more. Sharon bit her lip and didn't answer him. Andy pinched Sharon's nipple between two fingers, making her yelp a little too loudly and close her eyes tightly. "Tell me, do you want me to stop?" he asked in a hot whisper.

Sharon shook her head, but then heard the sound of heels clicking against the linoleum floor and tensed up. "Someone's out there," she whispered as she pulled his hand away, a small noise leaving her lips as he pushed roughly against her bundle of nerves one last time.

"Is everything alright in there? Can I get you anything, ma'am?"

"No, no, everything is just fine. Thank you," she said, her voice more steady than she expected it would be. The saleswoman responded with an 'okay' and walked away a few moments later. Sharon let out a shaky breath when the woman was out of earshot.

Andy stepped back from Sharon. He could tell by the look in her eyes she didn't really want to stop. Sharon was conflicted. She was quick to follow rules, do what was right, but at the same time he could tell she wanted him. She was staring into his eyes, as if trying to make a decision. Andy decided to make it easy for her. He went over to the bench and cleared it off, moving everything off to the side.

"What are you doing now?" Sharon asked as Andy pulled her to him and sat her down on the white wood bench.

"Shh," he whispered as he sunk down to his knees slowly.

Sharon's eyes went wide as he placed his hands on her hips and hooked his fingers in her panties. "Andy," she said, her tone protesting as she lifted her hips up like he silently asked her to do.

Andy removed the lacy fabric, letting his fingers brush against her smooth thighs as goosebumps appeared. Andy pulled her to the edge of the bench and then looked her in the eye, smiling at her. "Stop thinking so much," he whispered. "Just let me give you what we both know you want." He ducked his head and kissed her thighs, opening her legs. He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Just enjoy it, Sharon."

_Enjoy it._ Enjoy it, she told herself. And as soon as Andy's mouth was on her, his tongue licking up her slit, she wasn't doing anything other than enjoying it. She forgot to breathe, her hands gripping the bench as she pushed her hips forward and let him wrap an arm around her thigh. She blamed this all on them sharing their fantasies. He would have never known that the idea of public sex had always intrigued her - the possibility that someone might hear or see her, the mere knowledge that they weren't really alone being something she found incredibly arousing. But she would have never done this; it was always just a fantasy - that is until she decided to tell Andy, who was impossible and broke rules that shouldn't be broken.

The roughness of Andy's tongue as he licked up and down, getting her wetter and wetter, made Sharon's thighs quiver. He dragged his tongue over her folds slowly, reveling in the feeling of her flesh against his mouth. Andy sucked and kissed her sensitive center, tasted her on his lips as he groaned hungrily against her. The mixtures of sensations and vibrations, touches and moans, made Sharon's head fall back as she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. Sharon was doing well with keeping quiet, letting her body receive all the pleasure he had to offer. It wasn't until tongue swirled around her clit that a deep moan filled the dressing room, loud enough to be heard by someone who might be outside of the small room.

Andy grinned against her and reached his hand up to cover her mouth. He sucked her clit into his mouth and felt her bite his palm as he sucked harder. Her hips rocked up, following his mouth as he sucked and groaned around the bundle of nerves, enjoying the way she squirmed and held him closer by wrapping a leg around him. Andy didn't get the same rush she did from knowing people weren't that far away, but there was nothing he enjoyed more than pleasing her, feeling her tremble and hearing her moan. They didn't have much time, but he was determined to make the best of it.

Sharon ran a shaky hand through his silver hair, breathing harshly as she forced her eyes to stay on his. Andy flicked his tongue up and down against her clit, and Sharon sucked two of Andy's fingers into her mouth, moaning around them. Andy groaned at the feel of her warm, wet mouth around his fingers and started moving his tongue faster, harder, more deliberate with each stroke. Sharon let out a sharp cry that she couldn't hold in and let her head fall back, sucking harder on the two fingers in her mouth.

Andy brought one finger to Sharon's entrance and pushed into her liquid heat, feeling her contract around him as he pushed in all the way to his knuckle. He curved his finger up so he could roll circles over the rough bump deep inside her. Sharon crooned, her hips pushing downward so she could feel more, her desperation felt in each rock of her hips and heard in each moan that was barely being muffled. He used the flat of his tongue to push against her engorged clit, watching as her chest rose and fell rapidly, her skin flushing as she tried to keep up with him. Sharon was becoming weaker as each moment went by, and Andy wanted more than anything to make her crumble, fall apart in the best of ways

The sound of someone's voice met Sharon's ears. It was that woman, the same cheerful saleswoman that had helped her earlier and kept coming back to check on her. Sharon closed her eyes and pushed her hips forward. She was too close to stop, too close to letting him push her over that last wall that was separating her from that release she needed so badly.

Andy heard the woman as well, and it made him suck roughly on Sharon's clit and add another finger at the last minute, knowing it was just what Sharon needed. Sharon bit down on his fingers, so hard that pain shot through him. He ignored the pain and fucked Sharon as she started to convulse, her orgasm weakening her. Andy kept in mind that they weren't alone and lifted up to kiss her, letting his fingers lightly caress her spasming walls until she could take no more. Andy kissed Sharon, slowly, lazily, letting her catch her breath between each stroke of their lips.

"Is everything all right in there?" the cheerful saleswoman asked as Andy stepped out.

"Yeah," Andy said, quickly pulling the door behind him, his hand full of the dresses. "She's just very indecisive," he said, making the woman smile as she took the dresses.

"Can I help in any way? I'm sure we can find her the perfect dress that she'll look fabulous in."

"I think I'm going to stick with the one I have," Sharon called out from inside the fitting room. "Just give me a minute and I'll be right out."

The saleswoman smiled widely at Andy, showcasing perfectly straight white teeth. She looked Andy up and down before turning around and busying herself with hanging the dresses up on the rack. Andy usually would have found a woman like this - young, gorgeous, petite, blonde - attractive, but he didn't even look twice at her, his attention focusing on the door separating him from Sharon. Sharon, who had wormed her way into his life in a way neither had expected, easily made him forget about all other women. He was reminded constantly that Sharon was the only woman he wanted.

"Okay," Sharon said slowly, opening the door. "How do I look?"

"Wow," the saleswoman said with more enthusiasm than necessary.

Sharon didn't look at her, though, because she was looking at Andy as he carefully let his eyes roam over her. Usually being under such an intense gaze would make her a little uncomfortable. But the way Andy looked at her, grinning to himself, made her pulse quicken in a good way. Having the attention of a man was nothing new for Sharon, but never had it been this way. Andy looked like he wanted to push her up against a wall and have his way with her just as much as he wanted to showcase her like an expensive piece of art. It was a combination Sharon didn't expect coming from Andy, but one she found she liked quite a lot.

"So?" Sharon asked, smirking at him.

"I told you the red one was the one."

"Yes, you did."

"And I was right. You look," he licked his lips slowly, "amazing."

For a second they smiled at each other, oblivious to the way the saleswoman was looking at them. They were having one of their many silent conversations. They needed nothing but their eyes; no words could measure up to what their eyes were saying. Not until a throat was cleared did they break their intense gaze, both of them feeling their skin flush a little as they looked away.

"I'm going to go change so we can get out of here," Sharon said, turning around, flashing a smile over her shoulder before closing the door. "I'll only be a moment or two."

"No need to rush. We've got time- as much of it as you need."

Sharon smiled as she unzipped the dress. Time. Time with Andy was something she wanted a lot of, she realized once again.

_To be continued..._


End file.
